Obsession
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: You can never be sure of the path that your life was destined to take. It's the motto I always lived my life by and due to that, I always made sure to expect everything even if it were unexpected. But I never thought my life would take this sharp turn down insanity... (a try at a darkfic) HIATUS
1. Sakura

Chapter 1

You can never be sure of the path that your life was destined to take.

It's the motto I always lived my life by and due to that, I always made sure to expect everything even if it were unexpected... But I never thought my life would take this sharp turn down insanity.

First thing's first, of course where are my manners.

My name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

And at the age of 16, my predator had decidedly started to stalk his prey.

* * *

><p>It started on a bright and beautiful Monday morning.<p>

It always starts like that, like any other day, like nothing in the whole world could _possibly_ go wrong.

Don't trust those Monday mornings. They lie.

I remember the nervous twiddling of my fingers as I sat at the back of my mother's car, glancing worriedly outside. New school, new people, new everything.

"Come on, Sakura," my mother coaxed me from the front and gave me one of her reassuring smiles. Out the window, I saw a bulky football player violently stuff a nerd into a trash can. I didn't feel so reassured. "It's only the first day. You'll have friends before you know it."

I gave a tight smile.

Before I continue with my story, I think that I should input this one tiny bit of physical detail that I've been born with (from my dad's side) and no it's not a hideous birthmark... even though I wished it was that, really anything would do except for pink hair.

And yes, it's natural just so you know.

My mom frowned at this as I kept my gaze outside. "Sakura, you are a beautiful girl. Please just get through this one day for me and if it's just as bad as you feared it would be then I'll let you wait _another_ week before you try again."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious? A whole week?"

She grimaced but nodded anyways and I couldn't help the devious smile on my face. "Can't go back on your word mom."

"Yeah, yeah." she grumbled. "Just get out already."

I opened the car door.

"And have a nice day!" she yelled before I shut it again. I watched the silver Mercedes swiftly drive away and tightly clutched my books to my chest. I looked around through the curtain of hair that framed my face and saw that I had definitely drawn some attention.

I winced and briskly walked away, heading for the first class of the day even though school had yet to start for another half an hour.

Everywhere I went, there were whispers and stares and all I could think was, _Could you be anymore obvious?_

Apparently that was the wrong question to ask because the fifth time I mentally asked that question in my head, I bumped into someone and fell on my butt... which was followed by an exclamation from the person I crashed into.

"Whoa, you have pink hair!"

I groaned and curled myself into a ball, hugging my knees close and resting my head on them. "Please, please kill me now." I whispered to myself.

"Um, hey," I heard the guy say as he maneuvered all around me. I don't know why though. It's not like I took up much space. "I'm sorry, here are your books. I didn't mean to knock you down like that," he paused when I didn't move or acknowledge him. I felt him crouch in front of me and brush my arm.

I lifted my head a bit and peeked at him. He had golden hair that wildly stuck up everywhere but down and his skin had the darkest tan which indicated that he liked to be out in the sun a lot. But what really got me was his eyes. They were the most vivid blue that the sky had absolutely nothing on him. Especially not with that playful kindness in his eyes.

I immediately grew a liking to him. His smile was welcoming and the grin he gave me made me believe that all was right with the world. I gave him a tentative one of my own and slowly relaxed at the offered hand. I took it and he pulled me up in one go. He held my books in the other hand and held them out apologetically towards me.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I was just preoccupied with something and I was obviously not looking in front of me so-"

"Hey, hey, hey," I lifted a hand to calm him down and smiled. "It's okay, alright? I should've been looking too. I'm new here. It's my first day and all."

A look of understanding dawned on the boy and he drawled out a long 'Oooohh.' "Well hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will be your official guide for the day." he smiled cheerfully and I laughed at his chivalrous gestures.

The rest of the morning was bearable. I was a little bummed that Naruto wasn't in any of my classes since he seemed so friendly and open but I guess you couldn't have everything your way and so I was content with learning the teachers, the course, and the material.

Lunch rolled around and I bit my lip nervously as I stood up from my seat. Where would I sit? Naruto probably had his own friends and wouldn't really want me to intrude on his private space. I hummed in thought and didn't notice the guy in front of me.

And of course, I collided with him too.

_Wow, two guys in one day?_ I thought sarcastically to myself. _That's gotta be a record or something._

I got up and dusted myself off before offering my apology. It died just on the tip of my tongue when the sharpest, coldest glare met my eyes. I noticeably shivered and unconsciously rubbed my arm.

"Sorry." I forced out, looking down at the floor.

For the longest moment, he didn't say anything, barely even moved. I could feel those eyes boring a hole into me and I bit my lip. "Hn." he finally said and moved aside, dramatically sweeping his arm to show me the way out and inclining his head. I hesitantly looked up at him again but immediately averted my gaze. He was still staring at me. "Um, thanks." I said helplessly for the sake of just saying something.

He didn't respond.

"Hey teme!" I heard a familiar voice yell into the classroom and my head jerked up, eagerly searching for the warm expression that would combat the sudden chilly feeling I had received upon meeting this erm... gentleman.

I grinned at him and waved. Naruto's face brightened at the sight of me and he stepped into the classroom, heading my way. "Oh Sakura I didn't know you had this class. That's great!" he clapped his hands with eyes beaming brightly. "You can come sit with me and teme for lunch!" he yelled excitedly and swung his arm over the neck of the guy with really cold eyes.

I stared at him, shocked. This guy was handsome, with raven black hair that almost had a blue-ish tinge to it, a hardened face that showed off his masculinity, and a seemingly suave and cool aura that surrounded him. But it didn't change the leave-me-alone-or-you're-dead aura that seemed to hang around him too.

"You know her?" he asked in his low baritone voice. Naruto just nodded and in his very contrasting chipper voice, he told him all about our little run-in this morning. He didn't seem to be listening at all but nodded in all the right places and gave subtle indications that he did, indeed, have an ear in all this. Through all this time however, his eyes never left my face and by the time Naruto finished his story, I was gently gnawing on my lip from the anxiety I seemed to get whenever his eyes landed on me.

"Now let's go eat!" Naruto exclaimed before smacking the unnerving guy next to him and I couldn't help but let my jaw hang a little. I was really worried for Naruto's health.

He skipped on ahead out of the classroom and after a moment of awkward shuffling from my end, I followed too. The nameless person took stride next to me and we kept what felt like to me was the longest silence I've ever had to endure.

"I-I'm Sakura, by the way. Haruno Sakura." I tried for a smile and held out a hand but he just raised a brow, glanced at it, then stared at me. I held it out for a second longer before dropping it to my side. _Well, now I made it more awkward. Great going Sakura._

"Sasuke," came his late reply just before we entered the noisy cafeteria.

My eyes widened and I came to a halt in my surprise. After a moment I hurried to catch up to him and waited in line for our lunch. My eyes scanned the room for Naruto and landed on a bouncing head of blonde hair and the loudest, brightest voice in the cafeteria. I couldn't help but grin as I moved towards him but got a little concerned as Sasuke followed behind me.

I furrowed my brows in worry as we got closer and closer to Naruto. Maybe he was coming to beat him up for trying to be friendly with him. Maybe Naruto might get hurt if Sasuke came into close proximity. For the sake of my new friend I couldn't allow that at all.

I swiftly turned on my feet to meet him head on and opened my mouth to state my opinions but he walked straight past me and towards Naruto. Panic settled into my heart and I moved fast to catch up to him but he was already at the table, sitting down and... talking?

I frowned in confusion and moved toward the same table. I sat across from him and Naruto slumped beside me, beaming goofily. "Hey Sakura! I totally forgot to introduce you to my best friend." He unmistakably pointed straight at Sasuke and my eyes widened. "That teme's name is Sasuke."

Now, before you judge just know I acknowledge that what I did next was the stupidest thing that I could have done at the moment.

I laughed.

Both pair of eyes stared straight at me, one in confusion and the other coldly observing. My laughter died off at this and I stared between the two. "Wait, you're serious?"

"I'm not his best friend." Sasuke jerked his head at Naruto. "Don't listen to this dobe."

Naruto turned sharply to him at this and sent him the fiercest glare he could muster. "Don't be stupid-"

Sasuke snorted. "You? Call me stupid? Honestly I thought you would've known by now that I am by no means stupid... especially compared to you."

"What'd you say?!" Naruto got up and stomped his foot on the bench but Sasuke only shrugged, lazily eating an apple while ignoring the ruckus. I think I saw a hint of a smile but I couldn't be too sure because just then I heard the most obnoxious voice I'd ever heard in my entire life.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" My eyes widened when out of nowhere a blob of red plopped onto the table and clung on the guy that had a glare colder than the arctic winter directed straight at her. This unknown woman seemed impervious to it though.

... And what I did next was, I admit, stupid too.

I laughed.

Not as obvious as last time though, I wasn't that stupid. But it was a small snicker that drew his arctic gaze towards me. I looked away to avoid the little chill and continued to 'cough' into my hand. Naruto wasn't as discreet though. He laughed his ass off, going so far as to laugh with literally no sound coming from him. At the sight of this I burst out laughing and in the end we clung to each other, trying to get a grip on our self-control which seemed to slip away each time it drew near.

I could feel his stare now burning deep into the back of my skull and I knew I was in for a world of trouble after this. I shook my head at the thought. We just met, barely acquaintances.

"Who's this ugly chick?" I heard the red head sneer and I raised a brow. Was she talking about me?

Sasuke turned his gaze to me, an evil gleam in his eyes that made me uncomfortable. "Oh her? She's this girl I've been seeing."

I indelicately choked on my spit, Naruto started to make a ruckus again, and the new addition was now glaring daggers at me.

My mouth opened to say something but for the life of me I could not make one word. I closed my mouth and frowned, chancing a look at him. His expression of satisfaction said it all.

I narrowed my eyes at him, steeling myself for the cold chill his eyes brought upon me. He noticed my glower and raised a brow. We stayed locked in our own little staring contest while Naruto and the redhead exchanged insults. I vaguely registered that her name was Karin. The corner of his lips twitched and I could tell he was trying to fight the smallest of smiles from forming on his face.

Unfortunately, the chill that kept dancing along my spine was making my body ache from being so tense so I had no choice but to look away.

I had to fight to ignore the triumphant gleam in his eyes.

I abruptly stood, knowing that the bell should be ringing soon and asked Naruto if he would show me to my next class. He beamed and was about to reply what I assume would've been an enthusiastic yes when someone cut him off.

"I'll show you."

I turned my surprised gaze towards Sasuke while the girl I assumed was Karin started to pout and kill me with her eyes simultaneously.

"Sasuke-kun, you can show me to my class." she whispered seductively and I nodded almost eagerly.

"Yeah, she probably need your help in finding her class. It's fine I've got Naru-"

He got up, ignored the other girl and stared me down. "It won't be any trouble." His tone left no room for argument.

I sucked in a breath and sulked my way towards the exit, dumping my tray along the way. He just really loved to interrupt people didn't he?

We walked in silence, him ahead and me trailing behind. I was so lost in my thoughts that when he finally stopped, I barely avoided face-planting into his back. I looked around at my surroundings while confusion bubbled up slowly from the pits of my stomach.

"Um, the... roof?" I asked incredulously.

He turned then and to my biggest surprise he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me in, and crushed me close. "God, I've missed you so much." he whispered affectionately, nuzzling my hair all the while.

It took me a moment to comprehend what exactly had just happened... _he what?_

I harshly pushed myself away from him, my heart beating fast with bewilderment. What the hell? "What the hell?" I voiced aloud. "Wh- What... I.." I squinted my eyes at him. "_What?_"

He frowned slightly at me and stepped forward. I stepped back, not wanting to be caught off guard with a hug again. He frowned just a little more at this but stopped in his tracks. "It's me Sakura..."

"I don't even _know_ you."

He furrowed his brows, looking slightly hurt. "Don't you remember me?"

I raised a hand as if motions would get my point across. "We've never met before."

"You were five.." he said cautiously and I shook my head, baffled. "You honestly don't remember..." he trailed off and sighed.

"Don't remember what? Have we really met before? Look, I'm sorry if I forgot you but you can't just-"

"Forget it." he shook his head. "Wrong person." he muttered, his demeanor colder than ever before he pushed past me and exited the roof.

I stood there for a solid five minutes, turning over in my head what had just happened. All I could think was, _How could someone mistake me, a girl with _pink_ hair, for another person. _I ended up being late because of that.

I guess that should've been my first clue to avoid him. To save myself. To shut up and not ask questions and forget what had happened up on the roof.

Maybe then I wouldn't have ended up the object of his obsession.

* * *

><p>AN: hi :3 i know i have no business in starting a new ff but honestly i had to write this one out because i was so inspired to do this out of nowhere... at two in the morning... but that's okay haha.

0.0 so um i was hoping if you guys would review? let me know how you like it and if i should continue it... I should be updating the next chapter of 'Too Innocent' soon so there's that to look forward to as well.

um thank you for your time! *laughs awkwardly* xD lol

until next time:)


	2. Sasuke

Chapter 2

I remember the very first time I saw beauty. It was in the form of a little girl.

As soon as my eyes lay on her shivering, shy form, I knew that she was my soul mate. I just knew that one of these days, we would grow to love each other. I knew at that very moment, she was mine.

I hadn't realized that she was a year younger than me and I had yet to experience the heart wrenching trauma she'd go through a year later because of me...

But let's not talk about something so depressing. We'll shed light on that later.

I didn't register the little friendly nips the snow had kept greeting me that snowy day. I just kept my eyes focused on that girl. Mind you, I was a bit startled when I saw a few wisps of pink sticking out from her toque and scarf but that wouldn't deter me from staking my claim.

Odd thoughts for a 5-year old yes but what can I say? My male instincts seemed to have manifested as soon as I met that girl.

She hid behind her mother on her front porch, timidly sneaking lingering glances my way.

_You don't have to be scared._ I wanted to say but I didn't want to startle her. I remember marching straight up to her, sticking my hand out, and muttering my name with a dimpled smile.

With the dimpled smile of an innocent boy.

After a moment and a look of reassurance from her mother, she shuffled just a bit out of hiding and grasped my hand in the gentlest of touches. "Sakura," she said demurely with an angelic smile.

With the angelic smile of an innocent girl.

Ahh innocence... Innocence.

It's such a rotten thing we humans have been blessed with because in the end, it's only a veil of beautiful lies.

* * *

><p>I take a peak at Sakura and from the corner of my eye, I can see that she's just gotten out of the car with a sour expression on her face. I refrain from smiling at her childish antics.<p>

She hides behind her curtain of coral pink hair and I can't help the small frown that graces my lips. She shouldn't hide a face like that. I shake it off as I discreetly follow her with my eyes, barely catching the words of the conversation with my... ehh... for lack of a better term, friends.

To be honest, I don't have any of those. Friends, I mean. They're annoying and bothersome and loud. They never shut up and they spill all your secrets. Tch, they're also pesky and infuriating like Naruto who boldly calls himself my best friend. I don't need any friends.

All I need is Sakura.

And no, before you all ask it is absolutely not a lonely existence. How could it be when I'm consumed with thoughts of her. My whole _life _revolves around her.

I mentally scowl when I see her collide with Naruto, the blundering idiot. I feel jealousy well up within me at the small smile he pries out of her when she peeks up at him from her position on the ground. I suck in a breath and excuse myself from the group and the anger is almost too heavy when I hear her laugh ringing gaily in the air.

To keep myself from acting out in public, I duck quickly into an empty classroom and slam my fist on an empty desk. I needed patience. Just a little patience. As soon as she sees me, she'll smile at me like she used to. With adoration and love in her eyes. With the emotions that should be in her eyes when she looks at me.

She'll love me again.

I take a breath. And another one and another one until the bell signals the start of school. I walk out with a calm facade but inside I am still itching with irritation. How could she give out her precious smiles just like that? How could she- how could she... to another guy? When I love her._  
><em>

_I_ love her.

I ignore the small jab of guilt that pokes at my heart. I keep telling myself it wasn't my fault.

My jaw starts to hurt from its tense lock but I'm still too irked.

Perhaps it's good that it was Naruto she'd ran into. An idiot like him would never be able to capture her heart.

Not when it's already in my hands.

* * *

><p>She's in all of my classes except one and I have to say I'm severely disappointed. That would be an hour without seeing her. It would be torture.<p>

I'm enjoying the way she pays rapt attention to the teacher, hardly missing a single word that they say. I have no need to listen; I've already been provided with tutors.

As the bell signals our release to fill our empty stomachs, I stand and make my way to my blossom when someone obstructs my path and starts to animatedly talk to me about... something. I'm not too sure because all I can feel is the displeasure shooting throughout my body at having been stopped from going a step further toward my love, my comfort.

I don't let it show, however. I blankly nod and as I turn my attention to the boy who's talking, I feel something heavy hit me and fall to the floor. I flash the person my coldest glare, almost irate at how long I've been held up (even if it was for a moment or two) but I soften my expression at the sight of my Sakura. But she's frowning and averting her eyes and I feel a sort of slight guilt in my heart that I was the one who must've caused that.

_Or.. she could still be blaming you for breaking your promise to protect her._

I push that thought back.

"Sorry," I hear the clipped tone in her voice and I start to worry.

Surely she must know that I'm sorry... She used to always forgive me for anything yet, I don't see her glance secretly in my direction with hope and bright eyes. I study her, trying to figure out if this is a new game of hers. We've only been separate for 11 years. I don't see how she could just look at me with... unfamiliarity.

_She definitely still hates you._

"Hn." I say just so she doesn't think I'm ignoring her.

She's fidgeting a bit and I'm displeased at the thought that she might want to be away from me at the moment. To test this new unbelievable theory out, I move to the side and show her the way to the door, slightly inclining my head to better see her face.

"Um, thanks." I stare at her a little more. She sounds like a stranger.

Just then, the idiotic Naruto just had to appear. "Hey teme!" I notice the way her head jerks up eagerly, her smile lighting up her face. She waves at him and I keep a forming growl at bay. Surely, she forgives me. Surely... I'm sure that she just feels a little awkward at having to reconnect with me.

"Oh Sakura," he walks our way. "I didn't know you had this class. That's great!" I hear the clap of his hands. "You can come sit with me and teme for lunch!" To my utter annoyance, he swings his arm around my neck as if we've been buddies for a really long time... Even though I am closer to him than most people.

"You know her?" I ask so she's reminded that I'm there. He nods and I almost regret asking him any question at all as it resulted to a recount of his story. I effortlessly tune him out, nodding in all the right places and making little sounds of acknowledgement all the while looking closely at my Sakura. She seems to have changed a bit. I mean, obviously she somehow got even more lovely since last I saw her but her posture held some sort of stiffness in them. It's not like she was being spiteful... almost as if she was being... polite...?

"Now let's go eat!" I feel the slight smack that Naruto gives me but I barely register it over my troubling thoughts. Polite? She'd have no reason to be polite with me. She knows me. I know her. Hell, I'm her first kiss... Maybe to ease the awkwardness?

I mindlessly follow her out of the classroom and try to keep my mind from wandering about different possibilities but to no avail.

"I-I'm Sakura, by the way. Haruno Sakura." To my surprise, she holds out a hand for me to shake but I raise a brow, watch the hand bounce to her step and stare at her. She... wants to shake my hand. No, no, no she couldn't have forgotten anything. She couldn't have forgotten _me_. No. Maybe she wants to reintroduce herself.

I just remember that I have yet to give her a reply and grudgingly give her my name before we step into the noisy lunchroom.

From then on, I robotically fall into my routine, all the while thinking on what her actions could mean. Doesn't she remember me? Doesn't she know me at all? I try not to let the panic show on my face but I think I don't do a very good job of it because just as I sit down, someone (I believe his name is Shino) asks me about the expression on my face.

I only say 'Hn' as I rearrange my face into my normally stoic mask.

I am then pulled from my thoughts just as I hear the dobe introduce me to Sakura as his best friend. I immediately go to defend myself because I have absolutely no desire to give her the indication that I am best friends with this... this... rowdy moron. I don't get the chance to because she laughs.

She. Laughs.

At _me_.

She has the audacity to laugh at me. I turn a sharp gaze towards her, silently reprimanding her in my head.

"Wait, you're serious?" she asks in awe.

I see the chance to defend myself once again and take it. "I'm not his best friend." I nod my head in Naruto's direction. "Don't listen to this dobe." _And listen only to me._

"Don't be stupid-"

I scoff. Honestly, he has to be the most daft person I've ever met. ""You? Call me stupid? Honestly I thought you would've known by now that I am by no means stupid... especially compared to you."

I shrug lightly as Naruto starts his tirade and absently bite into my apple, hiding the smile that I couldn't help but let out. It amuses me just how much of an idiot he could make himself out to be.

My little victory was shortly interrupted when the most persistent, suffocating girl I have ever had the unfortunate luck to meet called my name in the shrillest tone she could manage and sat directly onto my lap. Sadly, the one person that my glare just had to be immune to was the girl with claws and fangs.

I curl my lip in distaste. I didn't want claws and fangs. I wanted... I look at her with a soft expression. I clench my teeth and glare at her, somehow hoping this would encourage her to stop. Instead, she looks away and laughs even harder.

I growl lightly. This girl needed to be taught a lesson or two. I tuck this small incident into a corner in my mind for future reminders.

"Who's this ugly chick?"

A small rush of anger flows through me at the audacity of Karin but I note the surprised and slightly offended look on my blossom's face and with the barest hint of a smile on my lips, I turn to her and reply, "Oh her? She's this girl I've been seeing."

I'm further amused at how boldly Sakura decides to take me on in this little staring contest of hers and only a few moments in, I can't help the little grin that threatens to present itself. She breaks the eye contact first and I feel the more dominant side of me swell with pride.

Sakura suddenly stood, gathering her things and checking the time. "Hey Naruto, the bell should be ringing soon. Could you show me my next class?"

I knew her schedule by heart. It was the easiest thing in the world to hack into the school's computer system and get her file. "I'll show you." I say before Naruto gets the chance to reply.

I ignore the attempt of seduction by the red-head and shoot down Sakura's protest. Honestly, she has no idea how much she can offend me by such simple acts.

I inwardly smile at her submission and assuming that she will follow, I start on my way out the door. The only thing is... I wasn't showing her to her next class.

I lead my blossom with little difficulty to the roof. I'll finally ask her about her strange behavior. I'll finally have her in my arms once she explains that it was just her discomfort at seeing me again. I'll finally be able to feel her again once she tells me she forgives me.

I'll finally hear her say that she loves me after 11 years of waiting.

I stop and smile, taking a breath of air as I felt the tension leave my shoulders. Now I had her and she will tell me that it's okay.

"Um, the... roof?"

... Well okay not what I was expecting but I couldn't hold it back anymore. I _had _to have her in my arms.

I do the fastest 180 I've ever done in my life and crush her close to my chest. Her smell assaults my nose and my heart soars. It's the same scent of peaches that she's had since we were little and it hasn't changed a bit. God I could just live off of that scent.

I nuzzle her hair. Her soft locks brush against my cheek and I hold her even closer. I missed the feel of her hair. I missed _this_. I missed hugging her close just like this where I knew she would be safe in my arms.

And to my shock and horror, she violently pushes me away.

Confusion and hurt overwhelms me and I take a step towards her as she stutters. She steps away, the look of wariness in her eyes twisting that little bit of hurt into something more piercing. "It's me Sakura..." I try to placate her.

"I don't even _know_ you."

I think I stop breathing for a second. She doesn't... remember me? I ask her to make sure.

"We've never met before."

I furrow my brows, superbly upset and disturbed. "You were five..." I trail off, hoping to get just a little reaction from her. At least a reaction of recognition but to my dismay, she only shakes her head. "You honestly don't remember..." I sigh.

She doesn't remember me. She's forgotten. How could she have forgotten me?

"Don't remember what?" I hear her ask. "Have we really met before? Look, I'm sorry if I forgot you but you can't just-"

"Forget it." I shake my head, rage forming into a little coil nestled at the pit of my stomach. "Wrong person." I push passed her.

I've been suffering for 11 years, waiting and wondering and waiting and wondering and she's been living her life with no _inkling_ of the fact that she belongs to someone? Belongs to me?

She doesn't _remember_?_  
><em>

In my fury I punched the wall closest to me, leaving a dent and what I was sure was a few sprains. I glare at nothing in particular.

Well if she didn't remember then I would just have to reassert myself into her life. I would just have to make sure that I was all she knew.

_I suppose this is in my favor._ I thought to myself in displeasure. _At least now I know for sure, she has no recollection of the incident._

I smile to myself and take a breath to calm my nerves. She'll be mine again... she'll be mine because if she wasn't by the end of this year, then she'd be better off dead.


End file.
